Photolithography is presently employed not only in submicron resolution integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, but also to an increasing degree in advanced wafer-level IC packaging as well as in semiconductor, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), nanotechnology (i.e., forming nanoscale structures and devices), and other applications. These applications can involve multiple imaging capabilities ranging from relatively low resolution (i.e., a few microns) with large depth of focus, to relatively high resolution (i.e. sub-micron) and a high throughput.
A number of modified Wynne-Dyson systems capable of imaging a relatively large field over both a narrow and a broad spectral range in a design wavelength band including the mercury g-, h- and i-lines at about 436 nm, about 405 nm and about 365 nm, respectively, have been developed in recent years.